


The One I Run To

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses his eyes shut, which... well, to say it’s the wrong move is a gross understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One I Run To

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Keith Urban's _Whenever I Run_.

Leaning against the tile, he gingerly moves his arm, waits for the water to warm a little more. 

No need to freeze himself on top of everything else. 

A trip to the hospital. 

Pain killers.   
  
A sling. 

The advice that rest and ice—he rolls his eyes, carefully reaches for his wash cloth—were the best defenses against the shoulder injury.   
  
The one he’d received while, of all things, putting up a book shelf on her side of the bed. 

“How are you doing in there?” Her voice floats through the steam and drumming water, relaxing him even more than the Naproxen.

“Fine, just a little restricted.” 

“Hmm.” 

It’s almost a growl from the other side of the doors and he can easily picture the furrow of her brow, her fingers flexing along the edge of the counter as she leans back against the vanity. 

“‘Licity, I can hear you thinking...” 

She laughs then, her nails tapping on the cabinet as she watches his outline reach blindly for a bottle on the shelf behind him. “Just considering the best way to alter your suit to lessen the stress on that shoulder.” 

“Maybe I should just have Roy carry my quiver for me.”

“Yes, and Digg can nock the arrow into place; all you have to do is aim.”

“Oh, I’ll show you aim, just—” He yelps, the door rattling as he jerks forward. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. That... goddamn it...” 

“What’s wrong? Did you move too fast?” Kicking out of her shoes, she pushes off the counter and quickly crosses to the shower, feet almost sliding out from under her as she does. “I know it’s hard, but the doctor said to try and use your left arm as much—” 

“Not my shoulder.” Groaning, he flattens one hand against the wall, presses his eyes shut, which... well, to say it’s the wrong move is a gross understatement. “Shit, that hurts.” 

“Oliver?” 

The note of panic in her voice distracts him from the searing pain and it takes everything he has not to lean out of the warm spray and haul her in with him. “I’m fine. I just got fucking shampoo in my eyes.” 

“Oh, that’s...” Biting the inside of her cheek, she exhales slowly, tries to suppress the laughter bubbling up. Tries and fails. “That’s...” She’s almost hysterical now, relief and amusement making her shoulders shake with happiness. “How old are you again? Eight? Nine?” 

“Hey, I’m not the one that has cotton candy soap.” 

“It’s shower gel and I didn’t hear you compla—”

“Owww. Damn it.”

The door slams into the wall as she hastily pushes it open and steps in, her breath hitching as the cooling water soaks her tank top, plasters her shorts to her skin. 

“Here...” Leaning against him, she carefully threads one hand through his hair, gently presses the other to his shoulder. “Let me help...” 


End file.
